


The Convert

by mae_linda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_linda/pseuds/mae_linda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Carl Jung said that “Who looks inside, awakens” and Scorpius decides this is true, he is gay, he just has to find the right persons to be gay with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Convert

Friday, June, 16, 2023

James Potter, in true Gryffindor Seventh year fashion – tie half untied, shirttails out and robe barely hanging on his shoulders - was ready for a dip in the lake when he spotted his favorite person. Teddy Lupin, his boyfriend since last year, was casually sauntering down the hall. They had shocked their families then, but fortunately now that the year was almost over things had quieted. James grinned at the thought of celebrating the end of school with his Teddy. 

“Hey, Teddy! How are you?” James slapped his boyfriend’s back, only to be ignored. Turning, he spotted what had captured Teddy’s attention – Scorpius Malfoy, with Al, talking animatedly and on route to one class or another. School was over for James so he didn’t much care.

“Teddy, old boy, are you serious?” James began teasing immediately. 

“Shut up, Jamie. Besides, you’re one to talk,” Teddy growled, just a bit, while following the blond with his eyes. 

“Yes, well, I'm also quite sure he’s not bent.”

“Lemme guess, you tortured Al into telling you?” Teddy asked, grinning.

“Nope, waaay ahead of you there,” James' eyes sparkled. “Blackmailed him into finding out.”

-

 

“Why are you asking?” Scorpius looked dubiously at Al, who blushed and mumbled something that to Scorpius sounded awfully like “James”.

“Blackmail, Al? What could he possibly be blackmailing you with? Ah, pretty Zoey?”

“Yeah, but how did you know?” Al glared, as he always did when Scorpius knew more than strictly necessary.

“You talk in your sleep, and what’s worse, I’m a light sleeper, so …”

“I get it. So, which do you like better, birds or blokes?”

“I don’t know, I’d rather have what my parents have, you know?”

“You mean sex?” Al mimed it and Scorpius hexed him while laughing. They chuckled together for a bit then resumed their talk.

“No, Al, I mean love and comfort and well, acceptance.” Scorpius sighed.

“And this could only work with a girl because…?”

“Acceptance, you dolt. Who’d say ‘Sure, Mr. Malfoy, of course you make a lovely couple’ or something if I were to date a bloke?”

“And why would you want that tripe anyway?” Al was interested to hear, which just made Scorpius more agitated.

“Al, look, it’s quite simple: when my parents got married, they weren’t completely sure they’d make it. But they fell in love and gradually it all worked out. Dad says it’s because Mum is kinda like his conscience, but I think it’s because he loves her enough to want her happy and would move mountains to ensure it.” Scorpius finished and cringed.

“Such a romantic.” Al grinned. “But then again, I can hardly talk. So, whatever floats your boat.”

“Thanks, your hormones’ speech is balm to my bruised ego.”

“So, lemme see if I got it: in theory both, but practically only birds?”

"Sometimes, Al, you really impress me." Scorpius paused, letting Al puff up a bit with pride, and then added, "But only sometimes."

Al howled and threw a Stinging Hex at him. Scorpius dodged, laughing, and darted into the classroom moments before the lesson started.

-

 

Back in his Head Boy room, James heard the shower being turned off just as he entered.

“Teddy! Come here, I just talked to Al!” James called as he walked to the mirror to check his hair.

“Teddy, don’t you dare!” James yelped as Teddy made to mess up his artfully disarrayed hair.

“Fine,” Teddy breathed before latching on to James’ neck and sucking a small bruise on the side, near James’ right ear.

“That will show, you know.” James mumbled, not even trying to get away.

“I know.”

“Wait, wait a sec, dammit Teddy, lemme tell you!”

“What?” Teddy grouched, before perking up considerably at James’ next words.

“It’s about Scorpius! Oh, so now you’re interested. Well, baby brother says he goes both ways but prefers acceptance over anything else. And we g------*-et bonus points for romance.”

“Damn.”

“But this is good news,” James began only to stop at Teddy’s frown.

“No, it isn’t, because he won’t go for it. 'Acceptance' means he doesn’t want to come out. And no amount of romancing will convince him otherwise.”

“Are you sure? Because I think that between us we could practically write a book on courting."

“He isn’t a toy, James” Teddy frowned and James cringed.

“I didn’t mean to imply he was, but I do think he needs convincing. I think he would be happy with us.”

“So you’ve been thinking about this? I thought with you taking the mickey before …” 

“That was when I wasn’t quite sure he was bent. Now, learning that he is …”

“You’re thinking a relationship would be nice. Yeah, me too. How come you like him?”

“Well, initially it was because he was Al’s friend and cute, but he certainly grew into his looks. I thought I’d suggest it some time because I’d seen you two looking at each other.”

“Suggest what? And he was looking?”

“That we could be three. And you’re blind to not to see it.”

“Except he only notices you.”

“So you and I will just have to convince Scorpius Malfoy that we’re a good choice. And I expect you’ll have to work for this…but as a whole, it'll be a team effort.”

“Well then, we should certainly look into that courting business, shouldn’t we?”

-

 

“Al, do you know anything about this?” Scorpius offered by way of hello, right after he smacked him with a bouquet of roses. 

“Ouch! No, why would you think that?”

“Just be happy they’re thornless; and it’s your brother who’s sending them,” Scorpius retorted. Al’s slack jawed expression nearly made up for the situation.

“Um, Scorpius, do you like James?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, I dunno if you know but James never sends flowers. He has a policy of 'only Teddy gets romance.'”

“So?”

“They’re serious about this. Since what James does Teddy knows about, and vice versa.”

“What do you mean they? As in him and Teddy ?”

“Yeah, they really are together and …”

“…they want me as their third. I can’t quite believe it.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Get expert help, what else?”

-

 

Rose Weasley was on her way to Transfiguration when someone stepped right in front of her. 

“What? Oh, Scorpius, what do you want?”

“Hello to you, too, fair Rose.”

“Aw, keep talking like that and you just might get what you want.”

“Yes, Malfoy, what is it?”

“Lily! Glad you’re here, too. I need your help. Both your help.”

“Lily, are we going to help him?”

“Depends what it is, but I if it’s what I think it is, sure.”

“And you didn’t tell me? All right, after Transfiguration, it’s my last class. Lily, come find me then and we’ll go to the Library to talk. Scorpius?” 

“I’ll be there, thanks.”

-

 

“I swear, each year, they think it’s cool to give us homework when we least expect it.” Rose offered by way of hello when she joined them in the Library after her class.

“And loads of it, we know, Rose,” Lily offered before turning to Scorpius and nudging him out of his contemplation. 

“So, Scorpius darling, what can we do for you?” Rose asked, shaking her head in amusement at his far-away look.

“I have been propositioned by your brother and your cousin.” Scorpius said, as quietly as possibly.

“What?” the girls gasped, loudly, making Scorpius cringe.

“Keep it down, will you?” Scorpius shushed them, looking around to see who was watching. Since it was almost time to close, the Library was mercifully, mostly empty.

“Well, if you drop a bomb like that, what do you expect,” Rose mumbled but Lily was grinning.

“And what did you tell them?” Lily asked, whispering conspiratorially. 

“Well, they haven’t actually asked. They just sent me roses.” Scorpius shrugged. 

“Awww…” Rose and Lily gushed.

“Uh-oh, you’re in trouble” Lily said suddenly.

“Lemme guess, they’re serious?” Scorpius asked, with the sort of air that a doomed man would have. 

“Well yes, of course. So what do you want from us?” Lily asked impatiently but grinning all the while.

“What Lily is asking, oh-so-nicely, is how we can help you.” Rose offered, a bit more kindly but still as curious. 

“You could start by helping me figure out if I really like boys or girls.” Scorpius offered, blithely unaware of the double meaning that is until he looked up and saw their expressions.

“Um,” came the narrow-eyed response.

“I didn’t mean like that! Just, I dunno, how do I know?” Scorpius began only to finish in a whisper. 

“If you’re asking, then you’re at least bi, dear. So, who's caught your fancy?” Rose offered with some warmth in her tone, which made what she said all the worse.

“I am not going to ask how you know all that. Anyway, if you must know, it’s Teddy” Scorpius confessed, looking at them and looking for surprise. He didn’t find any.

“Yes, he’s been watching you, too.” Rose nodded sagely. 

“You do realize that if I’d been drinking something I would have spilled it all over myself, yes?” Scorpius gulped in air at that pronouncement.

“Of course,” came Lily’s cheerful reply. “Now the question is, do you want both of them?”

“Um, yes and no.” Scorpius offered simply. 

“Explain please,” asked Lily with the impatient air that was so “her”. 

“One, I am not quite sure I want to be out. Mum might be okay with it but Dad will kill them- maybe not James but Teddy most certainly. And then there is the fact that I am not one-hundred per cent convinced I do want them that way.”

“And the ‘yes’ part is what exactly?” Lily asked archly. 

“Well, Teddy is hmm, quite extraordinary.” Scorpius offered, only blushing a little.

“And James isn’t?” Lily demanded. 

“James is James; he’s loud and funny but mostly loud and he kinda intimidates me with how obviously a people person he is.”

“You’d be shocked but he’d be rather proud to hear that,” Rose offered, amused.

“That’s what I am afraid of,” Scorpius laughed, the tension leaving him just a bit.

“Then just wait, you don’t have to decide now. If they’re serious, they’ll wait and most likely, keep courting you.” Rose was in full match-making mood now, so Lily just sat back and Scorpius leaned forward.

“Ah, is that what it is?” Scorpius asked with some trepidation.

“Yep.” Rose offered simply.

 

Summer of ‘23

Astoria Malfoy, resplendent in her white, light summer robe, watched her son from her window and smiled. Another letter and bouquet of flowers had arrived and he was muttering while untying them from the owl’s leg.

“Darling, why are you smiling?” Draco murmured from behind her as he dropped a delicate kiss on her neck.

“Our son has an admirer,” Astoria whispered, turning in the tender embrace. 

“As in, a male admirer? Like…”

“Yes, like I have told you would happen.”

“What do you know, darling?”

“As much as you, for now”

“And you will tell when you know who it is?”

“If you can convince me to do so, yes”

“And how can I convince you?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

-

 

Scorpius was in his room nibbling on a Sugar Quill while preparing to write to Rose. He would have written to Al, but with James nearby, the letter would remain anything but private.

He had sent her a letter early that morning, when he was grumpy from a night spent tossing and turning due to weird dreams. It was either him being chased by something or him reaching for something he really, really wanted. And each time James was there, usually in the nude. 

It had become clear upon arriving at the Manor that it would not be an easy summer, what with the many, albeit thoughtful, presents and constant letters signed “James and Teddy”. And then of course, when he complained to Rose he got letters full of reasons why the idea wasn’t ludicrous. 

In fact, he was probably going to get another such letter now, so he might as well not send yet another. 

A knock on the door reminded Scorpius that he hadn’t told his parents; his desk, covered in half-written letters might be a bit conspicuous. A quick spell had everything tidy when his mother entered the room. By the look on her face, she’d probably guessed what he'd been up to. She had a way of knowing things.

“Scorpius, what’s bothering you?”

“Um, Mum, have you noticed the presents?” 

“Yes, I assume they are from your admirer”

“How …?”

“It is all right if it’s a boy you like, Scorpius,” Astoria told him gently.

“Maybe for you, but Father…”

“Yes, and don’t worry. I will talk to your father about it if you’re worried about him not liking the young man .”

“Thank you, Mum”

“Of course, darling. And next time…come and talk to me. I’ll listen.”

-

 

“Teddy, what if he hasn’t received them?”

“He has. I talked to Rose”

“—because I talked to Al and to Lily and…what?”

“He’s been telling Rose.”

“So he liked them?”

“Rose didn’t tell me, but she seemed pleased and since I’m her favorite cousin …”

“And she likes me.”

“Yes, she sort of likes you. It’s more of family fondness, like liking you because she knew you from when you were teasing her about her pigtails.”

“Right. So I don’t have to worry?”

“Now, I didn’t say that.”

“Teddy, come on!”

 

Friday, June, 15, 2024

Al, Lily, Rose, and Scorpius were by the lake when Teddy and James made an appearance. Scorpius grinned at their very proper attire and the matching grins on their faces. Lily and Rose just giggled when the boys strutted forward to greet them, while Al rolled his eyes.

“Ready for the ride home?” James asked, eyebrows waggling. 

“Sure. I can't wait for you both to meet my parents,” Scorpius replied, grabbing both their hands and pulling them toward Hogsmeade.

“I have a small question,” Al began from behind them, turning to Lily and Rose who were arm in arm already and a few paces in front of Al. “When did he tell them ‘yes’?”

“Right now, silly,” Lily said laughing.

“But then, how did they know to come?”

“Well, I know Scorpius began sending them letters back in February and he did get a huge box of sweets about that time. I guess he just talked to them, decided, and let them wait until now.”

“Wow, Rose, that sounds like something you’d do.” Al chuckled then stopped at Rose’s smirk. “You told him to do that?”

“Yes, she did, and I think it worked quite well. Don’t you think?” Lily laughed, and then they hurried to catch up with the trio in front of them.

-

 

The trip was quiet. James and Teddy were sitting quietly on either side of Scorpius, who was talking with Al. Rose and Lily amused themselves with the latest gossip. 

In a lull in the conversation, Al smirked at James and then at Teddy before leaning forward towards Scorpius.

“You know, I thought they would be insisting on kissing you right about now. Seeing as how they waited so long and all,” Al teased, grinning.

“Shut up, Al,” Teddy growled, moving just a tad away from Scorpius while lacing their hands together.

“They don’t want Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to see him debauched,” Lily piped up, only to be silenced by glares from both James and Teddy. The rest of them just smiled widely.

-

 

On the platform, the first families to be present were the Potters and the Malfoys, both with the slightly bored air that waiting parents have. That all changed when the train stopped and Scorpius Malfoy got off then clasped hands with not only James Potter, but also Teddy Lupin.

For the first time in history, the Potter and Malfoy families moved closer, in an instinctive move for support. 

“Mum, Dad, these are my boyfriends, James Potter and Teddy Lupin. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Scorpius spoke with the absolute calm of a young man, fresh from his education, who knew he didn’t have to go back home if this didn’t turn out well.

“Teddy, James, a word,” Harry muttered quietly before moving a little further away. They followed, but only after checking with Scorpius.

“Darling, this is your chance to be better than Harry Potter,” Astoria whispered and Draco began to smile, just a little. He paused for effect, looking at his son’s face carefully before he spoke.

“All right, son. If this is what you want; I am sure you have considered it carefully and that you will permit me to impress on the young men what will happen to them if they…”

Astoria carefully drew him away, before half turning and telling Scorpius that he was welcome to bring his guests over to tea if he wished. Scorpius just grinned before turning to where James and Teddy were being scolded- if Scorpius was hearing things right- for keeping secrets, again.

-

 

At the Manor, Scorpius had cheerfully waved to his parents before leading his soon-to-be-lovers to his room. Now, they were in the ridiculous situation of James was lounging on the bed, nibbling on Scorpius’ neck, while Teddy paced the room in agitation.

“Teddy, will you just relax?” James finally called, annoyed by the constant to and fro.

“Jamie, listen to me. I cannot relax, as you put it, because Mr. Malfoy is planning to kill me.”

“You’re exaggerating. Besides, I told you, he was fine with it.” Scorpius tried to reassure him, although truthfully it was getting annoying.

“He may be about the dating, but he must know why we're up here and…” Teddy trailed off as Scorpius began unbuttoning his shirt. Once that was done, Scorpius removed his pants, socks, and underwear, until he was finally fully naked in front of them.

“Now, you can continue to fret or you can help. What will it be?” Scorpius husked before turning to James and divesting him of his clothing, nipping as he went on revealing more of his skin. A growl was all the warning he had before Teddy was at the foot of the bed, pulling Scorpius closer by his heels before flipping him on his back and kissing him breathless.

With James behind, now nude, pressed tightly behind him and both of them working on Teddy’s clothes, Scorpius was beginning to squirm in delight. He’d experimented before but this was deliciously naughty, not least because Teddy still had his jeans on while James and he were completely bare.

Pushed back, Scorpius looked up to see Teddy look at him greedily while unzipping his jeans and murmuring something he didn’t catch but James clearly identified because he was moved again. Facing James this time, they fell into a hungry kiss while Teddy molded to his back and soon, both of them were kissing. It was awkward but manageable once they figured the angles.

Everything was a blur after, lips and fingers mixing kisses with teasing strokes all over his skin. Scorpius was lost in sensation as his body was mapped out and played like a bow. Two mouths sucking him then one and while he was being kissed and fondled by one, the other was preparing him. And when it came to the actual penetration, he had to open his eyes and see. Teddy was above him, eyes soft and adoring and wild with passion while James was behind him, hands under his knees, and whispering sweet nothings in his ear while stealing kisses to distract him from the burn. Then Scorpius let go and just felt.

When they collapsed on the bed, sated and tired they managed to move only enough to get under the covers. No sooner had they managed this feat, than a voice from just outside the door called out that it was time for dinner. They ignored it and it didn’t return. When they revived a bit, Scorpius felt Teddy tense under his cheek and looked up. James looked at them from the other side.

“Was that your father?” Teddy asked in an anxious voice. James looked at Scorpius who returned the look before they dissolved into helpless laughter. Teddy joined in after a while, completely unaware of Mr. Malfoy on the other side of the door, Silenced and being Levitated along in Astoria’s wake. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_rarities in 2009.


End file.
